His Son
by SummerRose12
Summary: Demeter gives birth to a son one night, and runs away for good. One year later, she experiences a tragedy no mother should go through, and has an unexpected visit from the father of her son. What became of her son? What will become of their broken family? One chapter- Songfic. Finally multichapter
1. Chapter 1

I gazed at the innocent, newly born kitten, no longer squirming. There was no movement or pulse from his quiet heart. His tiny paws were still warm. His fur looked as if it would grow into beautiful, fiery color, like his father. But staring at him, I wondered if I'd ever actually know if I would see his fur grow. Was my son dead? Maybe it wouldn't be the worse thing if he did die. His father left me, the tribe left me… I was in such pain of it all. The world would be better if I wasn't there, or the kitten. If it all just went away, maybe I would bleed to death, and all of it would just go away.

Slightly, I wasn't staring at the kitten anymore, just his paws, those beautiful tiny paws that looked like tiny copies of the paws that had once touched me. Such wonder in such tiny little paws. Memories of the kitten's father flooded back to me. The times I wanted to bury my heart in the ground, because I thought no one else could ever love me, like he did once. Suddenly, I didn't want the memory of my son's father to ever die. I didn't want the small thing to go. Death was such a horrid thing, and what would I do if my small kitten left me, my one chance of having a piece of my only love? All I could stare at were those magical paws, and how much I thought they could do.

Suddenly, as I held his paw in my hand, I felt the tiniest of pulses. Just the faintest of heart beats. I stared at my son, and as quickly as the small pulse had come and gone, I could feel a steady breath coming in and out of the little creature's body. I immediately sighed, relieved. My child, my only son, was alive. I had my piece of Macavity, my only love but also, I was frightened. My son was alive, but now…. _his _son was alive.

For the first time, I held my new born kitten in my arms. I sat on the cold sidewalk, as midnight washed over us…

_Daddy played piano, Played it very well,_

_Music from those hands could catch you like a spell_

_He could make you love him 'fore the tune was done_

_You have your daddy's hands…_

_You are you're daddy's son._

A year passed without anyone knowing I was gone. No one cared, and I simply didn't care about anyone else. I had been living with my young son for this long year, raising him, teaching him. My son. I named him Archer, thinking of how someday, he would be like his daddy. Seeing a target, and aiming for it with all his strength. He was so much like Macavity, in so many ways, more ways than I would want to admit. I thought about how much I loved him, my son was growing up so eager, so innocent. He was also so strong. Mac would have been proud if he ever saw Archer.

"Mom, are we going in the park?" the young ginger tom asked me. I looked at him, suddenly coming out of my absentmindedness.

"Yes, we are." I quickly said as I stood up from my bed.

I had made a small den in a street corner, for me and my son. Archer was so happy, playful, just like Mac at one point, before all the hate and anger had come into him. I remembered the days I had with the hidden paw, before he became as he is now known. I remembered how he would whisper words into my ears so passionately. I remembered once he played me a tune on a master piano. It was his song, of course. Mac could be narcissistic like that, but he was entitled to it, half of the time.

But the way he played the piano, the way he sang (precious little, as he ever would,) It hypnotized me. The way Macavity captured me; he had no idea what passions he put into my love. I felt the fire in his soul, and the fire he put into mine. As I would sing his song, I could see the hints and seductive behavior in his crafty eyes. I would always take it as a gamble from him, never taking it seriously. I remember once, that I loved the ginger tom. I loved him more than anything. Now he was gone. He left me for his reputation, the life he spent decades building up. I could never back and say he had a son. I could never face Macavity again.

As I got up, Archer started running around playfully. I patted his head quickly as I walked out into the summer breeze. The sun shined in my eyes as the heat beat down on me. Archer ran up to my side and rubbed my paws. I ruffled his fur, and smiled lovingly at him. My son was so small, so fragile… I could barely hear his sweet, kitten voice talking to me, just because I was hypnotize by the look in his yellow eyes. He reminded me so much of Mac. Including his sly tone.

"Mom, can we go near the river?" he asked innocently

I grinned and shook my head, "No, Archer, we're just going through the park. I don't want you near the water yet."

His eyes pleaded at me, "But Mama, I've never even _seen _the river! Please. I promise I won't go too close, please? I won't leave the path, and I'll make sure you're not too far away, please Mom? Please? "

I sighed, and pondered his request. There wasn't a doubt that he would be true to his word, and besides, how could I say no while the small devil was begging? Slowly, I nodded my head and sighed, "Alright, we can go near the river, just don't wander off too far ahead."

Archer's mouth formed a happy smile as he thanked me graciously. "I promise!" he exclaimed. I smiled and watched him stroll down the sidewalk.

London was so beautiful this time of year, and though I didn't want to stay too close to home, I couldn't bare to leave the city. I loved it too much. As I watched Archer's small paws wander down the sidewalk, I sighed. He was so much like Macavity. He tilted his head from side to side as he walked, his pace was quick, but also wry and just the tiniest bit obscure. How I loved watching my son, because he reminded me so much of Macavity. Sometimes I wished he didn't though, because then he reminded me about everything Mac had done to me, and my family.

I shook off the dreaded feeling of the ginger tom, and I followed Archer down the hill. There was the park. Some how, it was the only patch of green in the city. I smiled, remembering the day as just a young adolescent, like Archer. I remembered loving to go there once and awhile, sometimes with my sister; sometimes with Macavity. Yes, even with Macavity I would go down there and spend some time with him. What can I say? I loved him even then.

Slowly, I followed Archer into the park. We crawled into through the gated entrance. He started staring around anxiously. I could sense his eagerness in the way he started jumping up and down happily. The small kitten was so energetic. Just the way he did that, made me think of Macavity. I frowned at that, as the small ginger tom went ahead. I couldn't even think with the thought of his father in my brain.

_Oooh….oohh…_

_Daddy never knew that you were on your way_

_He had other ladies, and other tunes to play_

_When he up and left me, I just up and run_

_Only thing in my head…_

_You were your daddy's son._

The second I discovered I was pregnant with Macavity's kitten, I wanted to die. The night of Archer's conception, the ginger tom had raped me. I could never forget that night. He didn't hurt me, just made me uncomfortable. But then he left me on the streets, humming his tune, as if I was dead. But I wasn't in the slightest. If anything, he had brought in another life. I thought it would be the last I'd ever see of Macavity. I hoped it would, anyway. I remembered running out of the Junkyard nights later, figuring out for myself I was with a litter. I didn't want to believe it, so I ran, with fear in my heart, and no second thoughts.

As I sat myself on a patch of dirt, I watched Archer chase after a tiny orange butterfly. He quickly ran off. I figured he would be safe. He wasn't idiotic. He'd keep his youthful promise. I knew he would. So, slowly, I fell asleep.

I remembered dreaming of Macavity. His wry smile, his yellow eyes, his alluring voice, all just stared at me like a mirror. I remembered coming up to him, and touching his shoulder. He put his mystical paws on my waist, and as we wandered into the bleakness of nothing, the moonlight would shine down. I felt like it was Mac guiding me. I was so happy, peaceful…and in love.

But then, the ginger tom's voice started to disappear. I started to feel his grip pulling away from. I couldn't move. I couldn't chase after him. All I could do was watch, in pain, as Macavity wandered into the darkness, with the most despicable of smirks. Macavity was gone.

I suddenly woke up. My eyelids opened, as I stared at the ground. As I got up, I looked around. Where was Archer? His paw-steps were in the dirt. I was now panicked at this point. I started pacing myself down the path, hoping to find him. I followed his paw-steps, praying he was still there. Praying my son was somewhere near. As my eyes shifted around frantically, I finally came to the point, where Archer's steps had trailed into the grasses. His heavy scent was still on the ground, so I started tracking that.

As I followed the grasses, my thoughts started rushing. _Please don't let him be gone. Please don't let him just disappear. Please let him be okay._ But when I looked up to where the tracks led, there he was. I saw my son sitting on the edge of the river bend, looking at his reflection in the river. I started to run towards him, unbelievably relieved that he was safe, but far too close to the water of the river's edge. I shouted his name as I paced, "Archer!"

The ginger tom leaped a foot in the air. He turned around and saw me.

Then his foot caught the edge of the river. Archer slipped, and fell into the water. I paused, in complete shock, as fear consumed my heart. I screamed.

_Couldn't hear no music._

_Couldn't see no light._

I ran as fast as I could, trying to follow the river, trying to see my son as his head bobbed up and down. His hands were flying everywhere as he screamed, "Mum!"

I couldn't breath. The current was taking my kitten, my son away. His screams hit my ears as I ran faster. My run turned into my sprint, as I tried reaching for him at the edge of the river, without trying to fall in myself. I saw Archer trying to crawl on a rock, or tree branch, or the side of the river, anything that could get him out of the river, but alas, his small paws were not strong enough, and the current just started to drag him away. His head went under the water. I screamed.

_Mama, she was frightened_

_Crazy from the fright_

_Tears, without no comfort_

_Screams without no sound._

I cried, feeling my adrenaline run short. Before I knew it, my feet tripped over themselves. As I looked up, my son had disappeared in the water of the river. "Archer!" I screamed, pleading there would be a response, terrified of losing the last thing in my life that made me happy, "ARCHER!"

Moments passed as I tried to catch up with the river, but I never did, and I never heard a response from my son.

My world had drowned under the cold waters of the river. I buried my paws in the ground, feeling absolute devastation. I knew then that my son was dead. And I wished I could have died with him. The sun started to set under the hateful waves of the river. I stayed on the ground, crying. Wanting to die, feeling a bitter taste on my mouth. I felt the angry. Angry at myself for letting Archer come to close to the river, angry at myself for ever believing I could raise this kitten on my own, angry at myself for killing my son. The pain of losing my Archer burned my heart. I felt like my soul had drowned with my kitten. There, I sat, and I cried.

_Only Darkness and pain_

_The anger and pain_

_The blood and the pain_

_I buried my heart in the ground_

_In the ground._

_When I buried you in the ground…_

I considered that one dreadful, painful night, as my son's funeral. I stayed there, wanting to die. The fact that I had killed my son killed me. And that was the only thought that consumed me. My son was dead. My Archer, the only thing that kept my life worth living, was gone.

"Archer…" I mumbled, still on the ground by the next morning, "Archer…please…I'm so sorry….." My whispered cries were completely obsolete. I felt as though my life had crumbled into ruins in a matter of seconds. My son was now dead. My heart was buried with him. There was nothing left.

I never wanted to move from my spot on the ground. How could I? My son was dead, and I was the cause. This river was now my son's burial ground. I didn't want to move, ever again. As the tears on my face stained my fur, I fell to the ground, once more, in complete depression, "What have I done…?" I said quietly to myself.

I had now lost all parts of my past, as well as my future. There was no reason for me to even be living. I didn't want to be the one living. I wished I could have saved my son, gave him my life. But now it was over with. My son was gone, and that was all there was to it.

Archer was dead. Macavity's son was dead.

_Daddy played piano,_

_Bet he's playin' still._

_Mama can't forget him_

_Don't suppose I will…_

_God wants no excuses_

_I have only one_

_You had your daddy's hands._

The night stayed quiet for me, as did the morning. Maybe it was preparing for my death. I thought about throwing myself in the water as soon as I felt like I had absolutely no meaning to my life. Until that point, I stayed on the ground, feeling my tear-stained face, waiting for the correct point where I could die.

Suddenly, a heavy paw rested on my shoulder. My hollowed heart leaped, as my head twisted around. I gasped.

"Demeter?"

Macavity. His ginger fur brushed against my body. His non-sympathetic eyes seemed to laugh at me, as he smirked. "Huh…it's been awhile."

I didn't say anything, sucking in some air, trying not to look like I was crying. I knew by the amusement he got from my face, that I was not succeeding.

"Just go, Macavity…" I whispered, feeling the painful memories coming back.

He simply cackled, "Now, why would I do that? It's been too long, my dear. I think it's time we caught up. What have you been doing all this time?" He sat down with me, close to the water. I burst back into tears, experiencing painful déjà vu of Archer leaning over the river.

The adult ginger tom scowled, "What are you crying about?" he asked harshly.

I stared at him, remembering this angered, annoyed side. I quietly wondered if Macavity would have been different if I had come to him first.

"Mac…" I murmured, through my cries, "You should know something…"

Macavity looked at me, surprised, but intrigued. "Really." He replied, seemingly amused, "Do tell. What? You got in a fight with Munkustrap, or Bombalurina? " He just seemed amused then.

I merely stared, wishing that he wasn't there, wishing that he would understand. I knew instantly that there was a large possibility he wouldn't.

_Forgive me…_

"I birthed a son a year ago." I breathed, "He just died by the river…yesterday….He was yours."

Macavity raised his eyebrows. For once, I could see his dagger-like yellow eyes, looking completely shocked. "Oh…" His reaction was not what I expected. He was so cool, but in some sort of blatant shock.

I didn't say anything after that. Neither did he. It was as if, now he was grieving with me. We took the rest of our time together by watching the trickling waves of the river running down the current, our son's body somewhere underneath.

An hour later, Macavity got up and looked at me, half-sympathetic, "I'm sorry." He said, his tone was quiet, his voice had cracked. It surprised me to know that the ginger tom had absolutely no thoughts passed an apology. Quietly he walked away.

I felt complete hate, anger, pain, devastation, all at the same time. I burst back into tears as I watched the now, mournful river flow. My life was now completely empty.

_You were your daddy's… son…_

**A/N: I guess I was in a completely melancholy mood today, and as I was listening to the lyrics of Your Daddy's Son (which I do not own by the way. They're from Ragtime,) I just kind of thought of a depressing little Cats (don't own also, that's TSE and ALW property) songfic. Sorry if it kind of put a damper on your day. It was really just to get some creativity out. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am quietly going to continue this because it seems like a good idea and I found a way to do so. Children, I'm going to deal with the fact that I wrote this two years ago and my writing style is probably evolving. But right now, I refuse to deal with depressing. Show must go on! Also, this will no longer be a songfic…unless I find something that strikes the mood.  
That is all.

"Oi…"

"Oi…kid…"

"Oi….kid! Wake up! C'mon, kid…"  
Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer waited for the coughing to end,. And Jerrie was very pleased once he noticed the kit's eyes opening. "Ah, there ya go! Welcome back ta the land 'a tha livin', little 'un!"

Archer's eyes were opened in slits, he felt himself coughing hysterically, but his vision still felt too fuzzy to understand where he was or what had happened. Then he saw them, two very similar figures looming over him, their eyes large, and to a small kitten, frightening. Their fur pattern came out in black and orange streaks, giving off the image of tigers, like the ones he saw in books.

"…Where am I?" he murmured, his tone small, his demeanor, worse off.

Jerrie was grinning as he bent down and helped the little lad to bend up.  
Teazer was on the other side, and she looked equally as curious as her partner, as to where the kit had come from. "Why, you washed up on the shore, kid. Jerrie saved ya loife. Thought ya was long gone, oi did, but Jerrie weren't done wif ya. Ya'ra loocky lad, ya'ar, that we came 'round."

Jerrie had learned a while back from their mum how to distribute cardio pulmonary resuscitation, more commonly, the kiss of life, which he overall was never comfortable with, but it had seemed important once crossing the path of a kitten's corps in the waters.

Archer still looked confused, which was understandable. The last thing he remembered was bobbing up and down between the waves in the river, his mother's form rushing after him from land. He had gone under, swallowing water, unable to swim. And then there was nothing but a panicked pain in his lungs and quiet.

His lungs still ached, but he could breathe. Even with all of this happening at once, he started staring around, wondering where his mother was. "Mum… I need to find Mummy." He looked at the twins, and they looked back at him, perplexed.

Jerrie didn't know what to do. This was just a kitten, and they didn't often deal with such things as helping little lost kits find their mummies. "They" being anyone under Macavity's employment.

Then again… it was their time off for a bit. He sighed and patted the kitten's shoulder, "Roight then , Where'd ya last see 'er, lil mate?"

Archer just shook his head, cold and still very dazed. "W-we were at the park…"

This didn't help the twins much. Teazer sighed impatiently, "Which park, kit? Wot's ya mum's name?"

Archer stared at the tabby queen, and was realized he didn't know his mother's name. It had never been anyone else to call her anything. It was just him, and she always liked being called "mum". The name of the park was even more obscure. Archer began to shake uncontrollably, half from the water, half from absolute fear. "I don't know…" he mumbled, tears in his eyes as he curled his legs up to his chest. Where was Mummy? Would he ever see her again?

Jerrie was not about to allow a little kit like this to simply freeze to death without his mother. But he knew Teazer was a little more anxious about being in business that wasn't her own. The twins had a quiet stare-off, giving each other harsh looks in order to decide on what to do. Jerrie, as usual, won, and they knew where to take the kit. "Issokay, mate. We'll 'elp ya foind ya mum. But we're gonna take ya 'ome and get ya dryed up, yeah?"

Teazer sighed as she helped the kitten to his feet and started following Jerrie off into another street. She was not heartless, and wanted to help the kitten, but she paid attention to the rules more often than her partner. And their boss's rule was law. A large rule for everyone was that all cats who stayed at headquarters worked for their keep, including little orphaned kits. Macavity wasn't going to just take in a young kitten, and certainly wouldn't take any resources in order to find his mother.

She was certainly hoping that going to the Hidden Paw wasn't in Jerrie's head. It would be a good way to get them both in trouble. Jerrie was fearless, she could give him that, but also very stupid. So, whatever it was they planned to do with the kit, she hoped he was thinking it through.

She looked down at the shivering kit by her side, and smiled with some pity and kindness. "Wot's ya name, kit?"

He looked up at her, his green eyes shining with less fear. "…Archer?"

Jerrie glanced back at the two, slowing down so he was walking in pace with them. He felt a little more interested with the conversation at hand. "Archer…Good name, eh, Teaze? Though it seems we 'aven't been formerly introduced, though Archer.  
Me name's Mungojerrie, but Jerrie's just foine. And this 'ere's me partnah, Teazer."

"Rumpleteazer." The tabby queen corrected, "But yeah, call me Teaze, Teazer, whatever's best."

The young ginger kitten looked between his new friends, and was still clinging to Teazer's side as he stared thoughtfully up at them. They didn't seem at all dangerous, and his childish mind believed fully that they would help him find his mother. "…Where are we going?" he asked finally.

Mungojerrie grinned down at the kit as they pressed forward. "Our 'ome…well, bit more loike our workplace."

Archer raised an eyebrow, and Teazer immediately spotted his confusion. "Ye'see, we work in a… rare trade. An' so our boss 'as easy access to us, we live where 'e lives, as does everyone 'oo works for 'im in London."

"'E's a mean ol' bloighter, that's for sure." Jerrie sneered. He had never been one that liked his boss, but of course was a bit cowardly and would never say that to his face. "But 'e gives good work and good pay. You can stay in our lodgings 'til we foind ya mum."

"Where are your lodgings?" Archer mumbled.

Teazer pointed straight at a far-away building, though it was still big and noticeable several blocks in front of them. "Roight there. It's called the Ware'ouse, and it's our boss's 'eadquarters. We'll 'afta sneak you in, but den we'll all get some rest. Sound good, little mate?"

Archer only nodded, and stared forward, unaware of what would be ahead of him. He did not know who this "boss" was, but he certainly didn't sound any good. None of this sounded good. He just wanted to see his mother again, have her with him and hold him. He deeply inhaled as they continued the walk, but was slightly dreading the new place…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hmmm… the things I'm doing to distract from school work. Would rather write fiction than my paper though. :) Who wants to look up Shadow People, anyway? *plot bunnies leap past*

Anyhow, onwards and upwards! If you haven't recognized by now, I've permanently changed the perspective from chapter one. That's the only major (if not obvious) announcement. :P

...

Macavity was quiet for only a few moments, but his office was quieter than it ever was before.

There were so many things he had left to say to her, yet all he could think to say was "I'm sorry." He left her sobbing in the dirt, victimized and helpless, a familiar place for both of them. He hadn't seen the gold queen in over a year; ever since the night he had taken what he wanted from her. He felt no remorse from the action, of course. She had it coming to her.

He had assumed she went crawling back to the Junkyard after that. But from what he had seen and had sooner investigated, that hadn't happened. They all loved her, why wouldn't they take her back? Why did they just leave her, with a litter, and left to fend for herself in the streets? …Why did he do the same?

Macavity hissed under his breath in disdain, and quickly pushed his guilt down. Though he kept trying to convince himself otherwise, he felt for Demeter. She had been fun to have around. She was beautiful, intelligent, and yet stupidly gullible. Everything he'd ever want from a queen, she would give. And it felt easy, at first, just to toss her to the side. Forget about her.

Of course, he would never argue that he hadn't looked around the Junkyard once in a while for her slim, gold pelt wandering around. It was now too painfully obvious why he never saw her once.

And the empty thought of trying to picture his child wasn't helping him as he pieced the puzzle together. A dead son he never saw nor heard. It was just a year from the night. The kit was no older than a year…

What did he even look like?

What was his name?

These were now things he should have said to Demeter. Now, she was probably gone somewhere else to mourn out what she had lost, while he was mourning what he never had.

It shouldn't affect him as much as it did. But it just did. He couldn't explain it. It was as if there had always been a link to the queen and he had never known that he existed.

There was a knock at the door.

Macavity took himself out of contemplation. Sitting up in his desk, he uttered a granted access for whoever it was.

One of the guards. He looked very uncertain and fearful. Though, they all looked fearful. He didn't know why he bothered with henchcats as often as he did, but he would soon find out if this one was worth his time. "What?" he snarled, a dark stare masking the pain in his features.

The henchcats, an unknown identity, stuttered out his answer: "M-M-Mungojerrie and R-…R-Rumplet-t-teaser are back. The- They…They b-brought s-s-someone w-w-with them. Um…s-s-omeone un-una-authorized."

Macavity was too annoyed by the stutter to really listen. "For Fell's sake…" he hissed, standing up and walking in front of the henchtom."Shut up. Go fetch Mungojerrie. Then I would work on that egregious stutter before I rip out your vocal chords to keep it from wasting any more of my time."

He said this all very calmly, but it was enough to get the tom to scamper out without a problem. Honestly, one would think they would know not to annoy him within ten seconds.

He was glad to be getting something different to think about instead of Demeter, so an annoying henchcat was probably more welcomed than he thought. Mungojerrie wasn't much less annoying, but he could very well understand him better, and then he could find out what the henchcat was muttering about.

Something about someone… "unauthorized"?

The tiger tabby tom didn't take long to come to his office, and Macavity was quite pleased that he was quickest of any of his agents. He took Mungojerrie in for a moment, noticing that he looked very calm, but there was something in his eyes. Was it some sort of fear? If Mungojerrie thought he did something wrong, Macavity would have just sent him to flogging. And he never had that look when being given a job. The ginger tom noted this quietly as he turned his attention to his agent.

"A henchcat came babbling in about you and your partner coming in today. Never mind that you're quite a bit late to receive a job and for curfew. He said something about trying to sneak someone unauthorized into the property. Care to explain?"

Was that a flinch?

He waited, but Mungojerrie seemed to try building up a stoic demeanor. Acting serious had never been a strong suite of his. "…Me and Teaze, sir, we were gonna come to ya 'bout this. We found a kit, ye see, nearly drowned. Pretty young too. We saved 'is loife and brought 'im 'ere. I wanted ta speak ta you in the mornin' 'bout keepin' 'im, after'e got some rest."

He looked a bit disheveled, Macavity guessed this was because he got caught trying to get away with this. Macavity merely scowled in displeasure. He lost a kit today, having one brought up to him was a quiet sting to him. "…This isn't a place for kits. You know that."

"Oi do, sir. But 'e wouldn't come ta any 'arm. We'll keep downstairs wif us, train 'im for larceny for a lil while, so's 'e can earn 'is keep. We could use an intern. Lil' protégé, ya see. Even go inta the Junkyard for some spyin' tips…Just sayin', sir, 'e could be useful."

One thing Macavity did not doubt, Mungojerrie could really talk too much. But among all the idle chatter, his points were a good case for a kitten. And as long as Macavity didn't have to interact with him, Macavity didn't see a reason to just toss the kit off into the wilds of London. He took a moment, a dramatic pause, just to make his agent sweat.

Then he sighed and sat down in his desk once more. "What's his name?"

"Archer, sir."

"…Very well. Keep him here. Keep progress reports filed in, and I expect you to keep up with work, in spite of this new burden, understand?"

Mungojerrie nodded, "Gotch'ya."

"And, to be frank, if it does become a problem, all three of you will suffer the consequences of your… indiscretion. Do I make myself clear?"

Mungojerrie paused at that, and Macavity really only said it to make sure the fear was still alive. He didn't want to make this "yes" into something Jerrie thought he could do whenever he pleased. It didn't work that way.

"Crystal." He mumbled finally.

Macavity nodded and waved his paw as a dismissal. He had enough things to sort through without worrying about some urchin off the street being trained in. For instance, his thoughts about going to the Junkyard once more. He wasn't sure what for, but it had been a while since he visited. And there was also the hope that maybe Demeter had finally decided to return. He would wait and find out.

But still, it was not an easy task for him to be patient…

...

The air was colder than usual, but Demeter was numb from any other sense than this. Something about losing Archer made all of the emotions she once felt uplift, then crumple into nothing. Still, the choking shock of seeing her child's head bobbing down into the water was still present in her mind.

She couldn't very easily forgive herself for this. But she didn't want to take her life away. It seemed selfish, but she just couldn't.

She didn't know where to go. Their little home was too much of a reminder. Archer's scent would be everywhere, and she would only cry more until the pain swallowed her whole. She didn't have anyone, and she didn't want anyone. But, she couldn't just grieve by herself.

So, she did something she did not think she would do in many months.

The Junkyard was not far from the park.

She had wanted to stay by the river another night, contemplation of following her son was still a feasible option. But to no avail. She was a coward.

Instead, her thoughts turned to the only other living soul that she felt any love for, Bombalurina. Demeter's sister had always been there for her, but she knew she would either be too kind when hearing the situation, or she would gloat in the fact she had been right about the Hidden Paw.

Bomba certainly hadn't been wrong. After the unexpected turn-up of the ginger tom the other night, Demeter realized that she could not care for him any longer. For so long, she had held on to the thought that she could still love him, raise his child and return one day. It was just a dream, but now that thought was a haunting nightmare. No, he would not see her face again. He probably felt every satisfaction now from her pain. He would not get that again.

The gold queen shivered as her thoughts dwindled about the grounds of the Junkyard. The dirt lifted as she kicked it and then it settled in the tracks behind her. She didn't want to get caught tonight by patrols, so she took a back exit, one Macavity had shown her long time ago. Bombalurina's den was not far, and it didn't take her long to remap the trails.

In only a few moments, she was only a few feet from the den's entrance. The gold queen felt a moment of panic, followed by the calming effect of hearing the wind humming in her ears. She took in a breath before knocking on the den door.

It hadn't occurred to her earlier that Bomba could have gone out, which now was a possibility roaming around her mind now. The gold queen waited for a few moments, and was about to give up. Then, she heard a clatter, and a few swear words following.

The gold queen glanced up at her and saw the moon in full cycle. A night sky was present. She hadn't even noticed it was night. It didn't even bother to strike her that the Junkyard was sleeping.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Demeter looked back, and saw the scarlet rage on her sister's face, glazed over by moonlight. Oh, how her sister did not look changed. She had always been beautiful and fiery. Demeter knew she must have looked different to Bomba. She had gone through a lot, and would not be surprised if the Scarlet queen did not recognize her own sister.

In a moment of seeing who had come to her door, the anger of being awoken in the middle of the night was gone. And Bomba wrapped her arms tightly around her sister knowingly, and silently praying it was not a dream. "It can't be you… I can't believe it…Deme, where have you been…?"

Demeter was only listening to the sobs and keeping her arms stiff at her side.

She could not hug her… she could not feel the emotions of her sister.

It would remind her of the ginger tomkit being swept away by the currents of the river. "…Bomba…" she mumbled. She wanted to think of something to say, but instead, the gold queen finally broke down. How could she forget how much she had missed her sister after all this time? How could she think that she wouldn't admit every pain to her?

She wrapped her arms around the Scarlet queen, sobbing into her shoulder as all the feelings of the last two days came back to claim her completely.

She was led inside the den after a second, and was put into her sister's bed almost immediately. Demeter knew she wouldn't sleep, but if only for a moment, it did feel nice to be home…


End file.
